Possession
by dirtythings666
Summary: "Don't you want to be like Julia?" SUB/DOM, kinky, dark Eclare, smut. Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1: Possession of the Mouth

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** I want to thank anyone who reviewed or even took the time to LOOK at my story. I really was happily surprised with how well took to my…strange story. Haha. Thank you so much . THIS particular story **takes place RIGHT AFTER THE SCENE IN SEASON 10 EPISODE 37 Jesus Etc. Part 1**. It's the near-ending scene where Clare is talking to Fitz at The Dot, and Eli comes in, gets pissed, and has this edge in his voice when he's asking if Clare was leaving with him or not.

**FINAL SIDE NOTE:** Once again, I will put before all of my stories of this nature that this is a FANTASY**. An adult fantasy**. If **your relationship** is like this **in real life**, then it is considered **ABUSIVE** and not a healthy relationship. **THIS MAY BE A TRIGGER IF YOU'VE EVER BEEN SEXUALLY ASSAULTED**. Please call the national rape hotline if you ever need someone: **1-800-656-HOPE.**

**Possession.**

_"Are you coming with me, or not?" asked Eli, a look of displeasure evident in his dark green eyes. Clare looked towards Fitz, then back at Eli. "S-sure...yeah." She felt awful for Eli having to show up when she happened to be talking to Fitz at The Dot. He seemed so angry. He doesn't really think her and Fitz were...flirting or anything, right? _

The car ride back to Eli's was silent. The hearse was filled with this thick tension that sent chills down Clare's spine. Eli's eyes remained fixed on the road, his hands grasping onto the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were pale. She had attempted to speak to him a few times, hoping that she could get him to at least snap at her that he didn't want to talk. ANYTHING would have been nice. This silence was almost louder than anything she's ever actually heard.

As Clare opened her mouth in preparation for another attempt at conversation, she was jerked forward by the sudden stop of the hearse. They had finally arrived at Eli's.

"Go upstairs to my room, shut the door. I don't want you talking to anyone. Sit on my bed and wait for me." His voice seemed to chip away at her. Clare gave him a dirty look. "Eli, I am NOT your slave! I can't be with you if you're going to talk to me like that, angry or NOT!" Her hand reached for morty's door handle, put before she could pull it, a strong hand clamped over hers.

"Clare." Eli's voice was eerily soft.

She stared at him, her breath quickening.

He turned to look at her, his hand still keeping hers from getting out of the hearse. A smile teased his lips. "You don't leave people just because you don't like things they say. Julia tried to, and look, now she's...gone." His voice seemed to crack a little on the word 'gone.'

Clare gulped. "Eli..." He pulled her hand from the door handle, and brought it to his lips to kiss them as his eyes bore into her own. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with his stare. Something was very off.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I won't let you make the same mistake as Julia. I have to be a little harder on you than I was her. For your protection..." He took his free hand to cup her cheek, his thumb gliding across her bottom lip. Clare blinked a few times before finally shaking her head, as though trying to break this strange "spell" he was having over her.

"Eli, you don't boss me arou-"

His hand left hers and grabbed her face. He leaned in close, his teeth gritting with each word, "But I *must.*" He relaxed some, swallowing hard, keeping her face close to his. "My Clare...I can't have you ending up like her. What kind of boyfriend would I be? I highly suggest you listen to me. Honestly, what choice do you have? You're mouthing off to me like you have options available to you. Look around, Clare."

He released her face, and Clare's eyes remained big as they slowly scanned around her. Him. Her. Morty. It was much closer to evening and not many people seemed to be out.

She shivered and faced him, trying hard not to scream or panic. "I am leaving." She tried again to grab the handle, and Eli grabbed her hand, and pulled her over onto his lap, his arms securing hers. She struggled and kicked and started to scream. He kissed her hair and put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shh. I know you don't understand why this has to happen, but I do Clare. You will thank me later. I love you. Try to get away from me...then you can leave." He whispered into her neck, kissing the soft skin. She tried. She couldn't even wiggle all that much, he had her so tightly pinned. She could just feel the start of bruises on her arms. She felt sick as he placed kisses all over her. He felt her go limp and he nuzzled her. "Are you ready to be good and make it much easier for me to do my job?"

"Yes, Eli," She said quietly, choking back a sob. "Just don't hurt me. Please." He released her and stroked her hair. "We'll talk about that Clare, okay?" He kissed her lips. "Now...to my room, Clare." His expression was serious and unrelenting. She nodded shakily. She knew there just wasn't an out for this...it'd be more dangerous for her to try to fight him off. He got gentler when she quit fighting.

Clare was familiar with this side of Eli, but she had never before seen it overwhelm every other part of who her boyfriend was. Had he finally lost it? Had she finally lost HER mind for not fighting as hard as she possibly could right now? They say that when a person is in a bad situation, they have a 'fight or flight' response. Apparently, her person seemed to lack such instincts. It chose to do neither, as she exited the hearse and dragged herself to the house.

She was waiting on his bed, her leg bouncing anxiously. He finally entered the room, closing the door behind him. Clare's eyes widened as he approached her slowly. He paused in front of her; his eyes seemed to look her up and down decidedly.

"Eli..." She whispered. "What you saw. Fitz and I were just tal-" Eli held up a hand. Clare fell silent.

"Clare," He crossed his arms, "I know you didn't do anything." She felt her shoulders relax. So, he wasn't angry? But...that scene in the car...

"However, there IS an issue that needs to be fixed here, Clare." He kneeled down to make eye-level with her, and she had never felt so...small before.

"What...issue is that?" She asked, trying not to get teary eyed. Was he going to break up with her? It'd hurt, but in the end it would be better if he let her go instead of terrifying her like this. A tear must have escaped her eye, because Eli's thumb gently swiped across her cheek. "The issue of you not being officially mine."

Clare gave a confused frown. "Um...I thought..we both agreed...that we are boyfriend and girlfriend..?" He laughed, "Oh, sweetheart. Those are just words." His laugh was eerie in the sense where he really seemed amused by what she said, as though it were a child that said something extremely ignorant.

"You belong to me. I shouldn't have to feel concern when I see you talking to Fitz, or any other fuckhead, for that matter. You are mine. It is about time I finally cracked down and do what I need to do to take possession of you…if I don't. You know what may happen.." His eyes looked mildly daydream-y at this point, and she knew that look. He was slowly losing himself in the land of Julia.

Clare gulped, "ELI, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" She stood up, starting to panic. He pulled her into a gentle, loving embrace, and kissed her hair. "Shh, shh, Clare. Don't you..." He gently pulled her away from his body to look at her, stroking her cheek. "...Want to be mine just like Julia?"

Clare's eyebrows furrowed. "Like Julia? You said you needed to this so that I WOULDN'T end up like Julia...now..you're saying..Eli, you're making no sense." He kissed her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it. "Clare, don't you get frustrated at how much that bitch dominates our relationship? I loved her then, and she isn't with us anymore, yet...she manages to help soil us." He had a strange glint in his eyes.

Clare gave a heavy sigh. She hadn't realized how shallow her breaths have been since she got inside. "...Sometimes, yeah, it does bother me." She bit her lip.

Eli smiled lovingly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you. Let me show you how much I love you...let me take ownership of you as I did her. Mark you as mine. It was something Julia and I did to make it an even deeper official than simply saying we're together. I want to wash her out, Clare. I want to take you instead."

Clare was lying on the bed, trembling. She knew she truly had no say in this. Eli's eyes talking about doing whatever he did to "own" Julia were so dark, so loving, and so delusional. She knew that he loved her AND he loved Julia...he just had this very selfish side that said no one else could love her, and that no one back then could love Julia either. He was currently kissing her neck, as he whispered to her, "This will be a painful process...but you belong to me, Clare. I love you. I love you like no one else will ever love you."

"Eli...what all are you going to do?" She asked as his fingers went to work at unbuttoning her blouse. He sighed, as though a part of him really didn't like doing some of this. "I have to take EVERYTHING, Clare. Your mouth...and then.." He slipped his hand between her legs, "here," he whispered, then a finger slipped passed her vagina and gently probed her anus. "...and then here. Then, when we're finished, you are going to lick from a cut that I make, and then I have to give you a little nick so I can lick yours."

She didn't let him explain any further. She quickly struck him in the stomach, causing him to temporarily grab his torso, and allowing her to attempt to bolt from the bed and almost out of the room. She was so close, but not close enough. He grabbed her quickly, and yanked her back to him, throwing her over his knee. "Clare! Why would you try to run away?!" He slapped her on the ass, causing her to yelp and squirm to avoid more. "You told me you LOVED me! This is not what people do when they love each other! They WANT to be bound together and so that is what we are going to do!" He had tears in his eyes as he smacked her ass a few more times. "You can't just wander this fucked up world without anyone there for you, Clare."

She was whimpering and sobbing from her spanking, shaking mildly from the adrenaline before from her attempt to run. He sat her back up and held her. "It's okay, Clare. Your punishment is done now. You can't pull that shit anymore though, okay?" He held her face gently and kissed her nose. Clare nodded, still sobbing a bit and finally accepting that she won't get out of her with the virginity...virginitieS that she had when she walked in.

Clare was naked. Her wrists were bound together with silver duct tape, and she was seated in front of Eli, who was standing. "We're going to go ahead and do your mouth first." He ran a hand through her hair. "The way it works, is that you suck me off...I cum and you swallow every bit. Do you understand, love?"

Clare nodded slowly.

"Scoot a little closer, Clare. I want you to rub your cheek right here on this lump in my pants." He rubbed his package through his black jeans. Clare blinked and gave him a look that asked for mercy.

"Don't worry, hon. I know that you don't have any experience with this stuff. I'm sure you'll do great...you're so beautiful, by the way."

She blushed, and finally leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against his denim-covered cock like he asked. The boner felt stiff and at times pulsed as she rubbed against it. She pulled away, looking at him for the next instruction.

"Did you feel how hard you have me? Not many girls can do that to me." He unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. His dick bobbed out, bigger than she had originally imagined, and stiff. He patted her head. "That's going to be inside of you soon." She shuddered.

He took her chin and gently held her face as he brought the head of his dick to her lips, gently rubbing the smooth surface against her prettily swelled lips. "Now, remember, if you bite me...that spanking will look like nothing compared to what I'll do if you try to ruin this, okay? I know it won't be all fun for you, but it's necessary." He nodded as if to confirm what he's saying as true.

Clare whispered, "Okay, Eli...I won't." She was so nervous. She took a deep breath to prevent herself from vomiting from her nerves.

"Open up." He commanded,

She obliged, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. She felt him shudder from the heat of her mouth. "Deeper, princess." He said, reaching down to rub her breasts some. She slowly glided her wet mouth further down his shaft...but then got to a point where she started to gag, and she pulled away, coughing.

Eli snickered and kissed her forehead. "I had a feeling this would happen...you seemed sensitive, especially for a first-timer. I bought you something for when this occasion would arise, though." He smirked and opened up the door in the nightstand next to his bed, pulling out a tube of something.

"I'm going to put some of this in your mouth...swallow it, and it's this gel stuff that will numb your throat so you can get it all in without having issues, okay?" Despite everything, she felt mildly grateful for this. She opened her mouth and let Eli use his fingers to put a glob of it in, and she swallowed. Eli jerked himself for a moment to retain a boner and then brought it to her mouth again.

Clare opened up her mouth, once again venturing down the hot shaft of his cock. As she got towards the end of it, she heard Eli's groans of pleasure. She bobbed her head slowly up and down, testing out using her tongue on the underside of his cock as her lips moved. His louder moans and a twitch in his hips showed that she was doing it right.

She never thought moans could sound so hot, especially when it's someone you...love. She was pleasing him so much, and this thought made her emit her OWN moan, with her lips still around his dick. He shuddered and spoke down to her, "haha...I felt that..is someone enjoying herself? I'm getting closer to finishing so that we can move on to the main course." He smirked as she continued to suck, trying to imagine what cum even tastes like. She'd know soon enough.

Clare tightened her lips, gliding her mouth up and down even quicker, and finally...she began to feel Eli's cock twitch multiple times, the muscles in his body were tensing. A loud groan came from Eli as a hot spew of cum shot into Clare's mouth. She grimaced and tried to pull away to spit. It was so bitter!

Eli was panting for a split second but caught her before she spit, "No, Clare!" He grabbed her head and held it, using one hand to take her hair to tilt her head up, the other hand over her mouth. "I know it isn't very good tasting, but you have to swallow it, Clare. Every bit." She struggled some and finally decided to just swallow it. Eli saw her throat starting to gulp some down and he removed his hand from her mouth to stroke her throat. "There you go. Every drop."

She took a deep breath after he released her, and leaned her head against his bed. She felt oddly tired from so much happening already. Fear seemed to take up a lot of energy, as did tension.

Eli picked her up and laid her down on his bed. "Aw, are you tired?" He kissed her brow. "Guys usually can't cum as often in a short amount of time as some fangirls say in their fanfiction...so, don't worry. You get to rest before we have to move on." He removed her duct tape. "Don't get any ideas, I'm staying in the room with you and I won't be asleep. When you wake up, I'm going to have you call so that she knows you are safe and sound with me." His hands were rubbing all over her body, and he was kissing everywhere.

Clare was clutching onto him as he cuddled her, as though this person who is holding her against her will was still her savior.

_Safe and sound with me. _

**Right.**

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Possession of the Cunt

The room was fuzzy.

It took a moment for Clare's eyes to focus in order to remember where she was. She sat up slowly, looking down to see her naked body under the blanket that was covering her. Eli saw her sit up, and walked from his desk to his bed to sit down beside her. He ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, sleeping beauty." He smiled. Clare cringed. How could he act like nothing happened? Maybe he just had...a moment. Maybe he is normal now. Maybe...maybe the rest of those things he mentioned before won't happen now. Clare gulped, remembering. She pulled the blanket closer to her body as if it would protect her from even the thought of being penetrated in not one, but both holes.

She decided to test how his mental stability was now. "Eli...I'm...I'm going to go home, okay? Where are my clothes?"

He raised a brow, and then smirked. "Did we forget so soon, Clare?" He chuckled as Clare felt her heart sink. "You're so good with memorizing things for your classes at school...I'm surprised you'd forget that I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her. Clare pulled away. Eli responded by gathering some of her short hair and pulling her closer to him. "Are we really going to go there?" He asked. So demanding. So serious. Clare whimpered, "No, Eli. I'm sorry." He nodded. "I'll let it go this time...but, now.." His fingers trailed down her spine, giving her the chills. "How about we lose that blanket? I have something begging to be deflowered." He smirked and gave a nod towards her lap area.

Clare remained frozen. Eli tugged the blanket completely off of her, and then started kissing her neck. "Don't worry, it only hurts at first. I'd be more worried about the cool new toy I bought for you, though." Clare's stomach began to stir as her mind searched for any possibilities as to what this 'new toy' was.

Eli's hands rubbed all over her, until they finally stopped at her breasts, massaging them. He was gentle at first, and then his massaging got a little rough as he hungrily smashed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Clare knew better than to fight this weird Eli back. She felt his hips grinding against her side, his hard cock pressing against her. He broke the kiss and brought her breasts together. "The new toy is for these." He smiled and had one hand help keep her tits together while, with his free hand, brought his finger to his mouth to lick it. He took his wet finger and started rubbing on her nipples in circular motions.

Clare felt a small breath of air force itself from her lips. Eli gave a satisfied grin, continuing his treatment. "What's wrong, Clare?" He gently tugged her nipples, each one stiffening up at the attention. She squirmed. "Please, don't do that anymore." She was blushing. He kissed her nipples, "...your body says you like it. Your nipples are as hard as little pebbles." He licked at them for a few seconds before pulling something out from behind his back. Clare was still confused. What exactly WERE those?

He smiled. "My sweet, innocent Clare...you look so lost. These," He held up what looked like two clamp-like things attached to a chain, "are nipple clamps." Clare's eyes got big and she instinctively covered her breasts with her hands. "NO! NO! PLEASE ELI DON'T!"

"Move your arms." He instructed, getting stern with her real fast. "Do you want me to whip your ass like I had to do earlier when you tried to run away?"

"No!" She cried out, shakily removing her arms from her chest. Eli gently took one of her breasts to steady it as he placed one of the clamps on her nipple. She whimpered and squirmed, it wasn't horribly painful, but it definitely applied pressure to her nipple. As he put on the other one, he was remembering...

_She had a dog collar on her neck. He had in his hands the chain that stemmed from the clamps on her nipples. Something was buzzing in the room. It was the huge dildo that was buried deep in Julia's pussy, which was dripping from the humiliation and pain he was giving her. _

_"You look like you need to cum, love." Eli smirked as he knelt in front of her. "Do you want me to pull that thing out of you, bend you over my chair and pound your little cunt?" _

He gently tugged Clare's breasts by pulling some on the chain. She winced. He released the chain and rubbed between her breasts and down her stomach, feeling the softness of her skin. "Princess, I really wish you could've been around when Julia was alive. I love you both so much that I could've kept you both as mine. I usually put these on Julia when she was being a naughty whore and I'd catch her touching herself." He snickered, shaking his head some at his ex-girlfriend's indiscretions as he rubbed Clare's thighs.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Clare-bear?" He grinned, thinking he was so clever for using the name her parents usually gave her.

Clare remained quiet, but had a look in her eyes. Finally, a small, "No," came from her lips.

"Hey, now. Do you need an atheist to remind you that God doesn't like lying?" He pulled her onto his lap, her back against him. She could feel his boner on her ass. She tensed up, feeling one hand rubbing on her thigh and getting closer and closer each time to her pussy.

His breath was hot in her ear, "You know what, Clare? I think you do touch yourself." She squirmed, feeling a tingle in her pussy as he dragged the tip of his finger down her slightly parted lips.

"I think you lay in bed, thinking to yourself about how you're glad God will forgive you for your dirty sins." He took his palm, rubbing her cunt. "You're getting REALLY wet." He grabbed her hand, "Touch your cunt, Clare. Show me how you try to get off." She blushed hard, feeling the stir of arousal in her stomach. Clare shyly lowered her hand to in between her legs as Eli moved his to give her access.

She timidly started rubbing on the outer lips, her hips wiggling some as she did so. Her breath quicked as she rubbed on her opening some, but after a few minutes of quick rubbing and probing, she stopped.

"My poor Clare." Eli kissed her ear, "you can't cum, can you? You don't know how your pussy works because you're too afraid to do too much of it, am I right?" Clare wasn't sure if she felt more ashamed of the fact that she's even tried touching herself, or whether she was ashamed that she couldn't get herself off. She began to tear up. From her humiliation, from Eli's constant manipulation that day, from the stress.

Eli kissed her multiple times on her soft cheek, nuzzling into it. "Aw, don't cry, princess. I am going to get you off. Once we are officially together, I will pleasure you whenever you are squirming and wet and don't want to masturbate."

Clare squirmed more as Eli parted her pussy lips, using a finger to rub the clit. Clare was nervous at first, then slowly began to relax because of how good it ended up feeling. She felt herself begin to moan as her legs spread a little more. Eli remained focused on her, and once he felt she was damp enough, he slipped a finger in. Clare jumped. He rubbed her arm with his free hand to calm her down, and began to pump his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck, you're tight...I only have one finger in and I feel like even that doesn't seem to fit well." Clare blushed.

"How much will this hurt Eli...?" She asked quietly between soft moans.

"...It will hurt a lot, Clare...but it's for the best." He added another finger, causing Clare to give a small whimper of pain. "I know..." He comforted, pulling the digits in and out of her slowly to get her used to it. "I know it hurts, but I'm trying to make some room in there before we do it."

She nodded, he did love her. He loves her so much. He doesn't want her to be in pain. He really thinks this is right for her. She was beginning to enjoy the fingers, feeling herself wanting him to go faster; she started bucking her hips a little.

He pulled his fingers out to hold her hips, "Easy, tiger." He snickered. "We haven't gotten to the fun part yet."

He pulled her off his lap, giving her a little push so that she was lying on the bed. "You've been good, I'll take these off." He removed the nipple clamps, much to Clare's relief. They were pretty tender now. He gave them quick kisses before pulling off his shirt and removing his jeans and boxers.

His cock was obviously a lot bigger than his fingers. Clare felt her legs closing some, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Eli's hands slowly slide up her legs, grasping onto her thighs to massage them before he gently pried them open. "You have to be quiet, or I have to punish you." Clare frowned some, confusion now thrown in with the horrible combination of love and discomfort with her mentally unstable boyfriend. "I thought your parents weren't home….I didn't…see anyone when I came in."

Eli leaned in real close, still holding her thighs open with his hands. "Does it fucking matter?" He whispered harshly, his eyes burning into hers. She gulped, forcing herself to speak, "I just thought you wanted me to be quiet so no one would hear me."

He kissed her lips and nose softly, "I just want to see how long you can be quiet for while I do this to you."

_What is wrong with me? Why aren't I more terrified? I feel like…that fear is gone. Am I one of those people I read about in crime fiction books? The victim that realizes they are helpless, so they accept their fate in order to make it so much easier to cope with for the time being? I thought I was a fighter! Yet, here I am, sort of WANTING him to have sex with me. _Clare's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of the smooth head of Eli's dick rubbing between her pussy lips. She blushed and wiggled, it was still surprising to her how…amazing the feeling really was. The warm, tickle of arousal stirring in her stomach, the tingling in her clit as his dick rubbed against it.

"You're still nice and wet," He murmured, a pleased expression on his face. "Grab onto me, this is going to hurt."

Clare nodded shakily and held onto his arms. She felt her cunt tense as he finally pushed himself inside of her. Eli let out a small gasp of pleasure at the shock of how tight she was around his dick. Clare yelped and felt a weird pain like she's never felt, "OW! Ow..Eli..!" Her eyes started to water, her nails digging into his flesh. Eli groaned some, trying to hold it back as he paused to nuzzle her cheek. "Shh, I know it hurts. I need to move or else it won't get any better." Clare whimpered but nodded. She wanted it to end so much.

Eli started pumping his hips into her, feeling himself drift into a state of ecstasy. Her pussy was hot, wet, and tight. Adding that with a combination of watching her big, perfect tits bouncing with each thrust, and it was almost perfect. Almost. He had to get her used to it. She was in so much pain for right now, but he knew that this was for the best. He has to keep his Clare safe from anyone who could hurt her. He had to redeem himself from what happened to Julia. He could do that by not letting Clare run off. She was his sweet Christian girl, now that he has her virginity, and her soon-to-be anal virginity as well, there was no way she'd leave him. If she did, he wouldn't be able to love and take care of her.

He couldn't let that happen.

"…you," he thrusted with each word, "are. Mine."

He noticed that Clare's grip on his arms was loosening up, she felt a little less tense. He couldn't help but smirk a moment. It was getting better for her. As he pumped his hips, he thought he heard a sound from his Clare.

"What was that? Did you moan, princess?" He started thrusting harder, "hmm? I. asked. You. Something." He started fucking her harder, gripping her hips to keep her in place. Clare gasped softly, trying so hard to control herself. She was so embarrassed at how much she was enjoying this. "Please, Eli.." she said, her moans getting a little louder.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, and leaned down to whisper to her as he pounded her into the bed. "You like getting fucked? Tell me. Tell me you like getting fucked."

Clare didn't care at this point. She was naked and he was having sex with her, how more embarrassing could it get?!

"ELI! I…I like..getting…f-fucked!" She gasped out, moaning softly into his mouth as he kissed her hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He felt the tiny vibrations of her moans, and it just brought him closer to the brink.

"I'm going to cum," He murmured against her lips, his hands reaching under to squeeze her ass as he fucked her. Clare moaned loudly, grabbing onto him, feeling his dick twitch and convulse as Eli groaned loudly…filling her cunt with his seed.

They panted simultaneously, as Eli rolled off of Clare to lay beside her. Clare didn't feel much at the moment other than the buzz of what just happened. Eli pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. "I'll give you a bath after we're finished with everything."

"Okay, Eli…"

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Possession of the Ass

**The Possession Chapter 3: Possession of the Ass.**

**By dirtythings666**

His finger trailed down Clare's throat, all the way between her breasts. "Time for the next part of our little ritual. We're almost done, Clare. I can't believe this. It'll be you and me. You'll be mine; I'll have EVERYTHING of yours that no one else will ever get to have!" His face lit up in excitement as he kissed Clare deeply, holding her face so she couldn't move away.

Clare shuddered. It was chilling how delusional he was. Did the word 'rape' ever cross his mind? Of course not. The genuinely happy look in his eyes said that this was 'true love' and it really was for her 'own good' so therefore, it must not be wrong. She wondered if it was considered rape anyway. Although this entire day she's had these mixed feelings of nausea, fear, arousal, and appreciation for Eli, she couldn't pinpoint when exactly she stopped fighting him back and why. No matter how many times she thought it over, she couldn't figure out what made her despise him and want him at the same time.

"I can bend you over my desk, or, you can lay on your stomach on the bed." He nuzzled her cheek. He also didn't list any other options. Losing her vaginal virginity was one thing, but anal virginity was never something she thought she'd ever do. Despite these hesitant thoughts, she heard herself say,

"...I'll..lay on the bed...more comfortable.." She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Eli crawled on top of her, kissing the side of her nose gently. "Don't be so scared, Clare. I'm not cruel. I'm going to get you turned on before I do it."

She blushed, still extremely tense. Eli grabbed some bottle from his desk, and opened up his drawer where he got the nipple clamps from earlier to pull out a doctor's glove. She must have been wearing a very confused expression on her face, because a smile spread across Eli's as he pulled it on his hand. "I can't just enter you from the back, Clare. I have to get you...warmed up first. And just so I know...I think it'd be best if I tied you up and gagged you. You haven't done anything wrong, but I have a feeling you're going to start being irrational and won't be good anymore. I've got to keep you quiet so that no one from outside manages to hear you, and I've got to tie you so that you won't pitch a fit or something." He shot her an apologetic look.

"No, I don't need to be tied up!" Clare blurted, trying to move away from him. He ignored her and quickly turned her onto her stomach. "ELI, PLEASE! I DON'T NEED TO BE BOUND! I'LL BE GOOD!" She already felt helpless, now he wanted to tie her up too?!

Her hands were bound to his bedpost, along with her ankles at the end of his bed. He made sure her legs were parted enough. She tried seeing how much she could close them, and let out a weak cry when she realized she couldn't. His hand was so soft and loving as it cupped her chin to lift her head up some. He trailed wet, warm kisses along her smooth cheek and down her neck, murmuring against her skin, "It's a precaution, love. When I'm down there, I'll be sure to reward you for how you've been good." She struggled some, fruitlessly, as he secured a ball gag into her mouth so that her protests were muffled. He ran his hands down her back, gently squeezed her ass, and then started rubbing the back of her thighs. "I can see the underside of your cunt from down here, Clare. You were throwing a temper tantrum, yet..." She squealed as he dragged a finger between her pussy lips and brought it up to her eyes. "Look at my finger. What's this?" He rubbed his wet finger and thumb together. "It feels wet. Here, let me see if you notice it too."

He dipped his fingers into her again to get more of her juices, and reached beneath her to rub the juices on her nipples.

"Oh yeah, they stiffened up right away." He snickered. "You're a bit more of a minx then you'd like to admit, huh?"

She shook her head no wildly, but suddenly felt herself tense up and moan into her ball gag when she felt Eli's hot tongue come into contact with her pussy lips. "These are soft..." He whispered against her wet, sensitive skin. "..Do you like that I'm kissing you down here..?" She tried to say no again, but he was already using the tip of his tongue to wiggle her nub. Her breathing got quicker and she squirmed, her legs trembling as they struggled to close. He nuzzled his face into her pussy the best he could since she was on her stomach, and used his tongue to rub back and forth between the end of her clit and her opening.

Clare felt so ashamed as she felt her juices getting lapped up by Eli, it got even worse when his strong hands reached up and grabbed her ass, squeezing. She groaned, trying not to drool from the gag being in her mouth.

He gave her pussy another kiss before she noticed she wasn't being stimulated anymore by his mouth. She tried not to admit to herself that she felt a little empty...and needy. She subconciously wiggled her hips a little, but stopped when she heard him opening that bottle and then closing it.

She squeezed her ass muscles as hard as she could. However, Eli's gloved finger, now lubricated managed to get to her asshole to rub some anyway. He laughed, somewhat amused, "Clare! You can't keep me out that way...and you need to relax, or else it's going to hurt even more."

She gave a little grunt, as if to say she didn't care, and kept her muscles tense...until he finally slipped the finger in, causing her to yelp and try to get off of his finger. "Relax, Clare. Don't try to keep me out. We won't ever do this again if you don't want to, I'll just fuck and lick your pussy all the time, but for now, I have to do this to finish off what we started." He slowly started bringing it in and out.

She whimpered, if his finger felt this uncomfortable, she couldn't imagine his cock. She tried to obey and relax her muscles to make it easier..but it seemed like it was just her body's instinct to try to stop him.

She jumped slightly in surprise when she felt him slip his other finger into her pussy...now she had a finger in each opening.

She tried not to moan, but it was happening anyway. She looked pathetic and she knew she did. Eli was mostly fully dressed, two of his fingers buried in her private parts as she laid naked and tied up on his bed, moaning and drooling on a ball gag like a helpless animal that belonged to him. He was aroused and amused, she knew aroused because his voice seemed to take on a slightly deeper tone when he was turned on. She knew without looking that his pants were tight with a boner.

His finger being in her asshole was strange, but oddly, with him finger fucking her in both, the friction was really starting to feel good. She even began bucking her hips against his fingers. Eli licked his lips, and then gave her a little smack on her ass after pulling his fingers out.

"Why, Miss Edwards, I didn't know you were such a little whore.." She cringed at the way he said 'whore.' He was right. She really, really was enjoying all of this.

She whimpered and lifted her hips up to him. She was aching with his fingers...she wanted to cum so badly. He crawled on top of her so that his hard cock was rubbing against her bare ass through his jeans as he whispered into her hair. "I'll make sure both holes are stuffed again, and I'll let you have a nice orgasm, if you tell me one thing that I want to hear."

Clare nodded numbly, hardly aware she was doing it. Her hormones were running things now...not her brain.

"I'm going to take out the ball gag..." He grabbed a fistful of her hair gently to lift her head up more as he spoke behind her ear. "...and I want you to tell me that you want your boyfriend's dick in your tight ass." His eyes were crazed with arousal. She gave a muffled response, a positive one.

He unfastened her ball gag. "Say it." He said harshly against her skin as he nipped at her neck. She gasped, "oww..Eli..!" He smacked her on the ass, "Say it, or you get silenced again."

"Okay, Eli," Her voice was small and unrecognizable to herself. "...I.." She prayed to God over and over again in her head, begging for forgiveness, before she said shakily, "...I...want...my boyfriend's..." She felt her pussy clench some as his dick rubbed against her. "..dick..in my...tight ass..." She hung her head in shame. He kissed her head. "Good girl."

Clare gasped in surprise as she felt something long and thick slide into her cunt. "Eli?" He patted the back of her thigh, "It's a nice dildo that I bought for you. I bought you so many nice things; did you really think I'd forget this toy for your pussy?" He switched it on, and it began buzzing inside of her...Clare began to moan instantly. The tingles it was sending through her body were intense. "ELI!" She gasped, squeezing his pillow with her hands as he yanked off his own pants and boxers to lube up his cock before she felt its slick head rubbing between her asscheeks.

"Hold on, love, I'm coming to fill you up.." His hands grasped her hips to lift her up more, as he slowly began to enter her. She cried out in pain, feeling a confusing mix of pleasure from the dildo snug in her warm pussy, to the pain of Eli taking her ass virginity.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Tears formed. Eli looked guilty for once, rushing to lean down to kiss her eyelids and wipe her tears with his thumb. "Shh, I know." He whispered lovingly, pushing in a little bit further but not moving much after that. "It'll hurt...you'll be sore tomorrow, but I'm going to take care of you. I'll take care of you every day for the rest of our lives. I'll love you, do anything for you, spoil you rotten.." He gently took her hand so she could squeeze his as he pushed in to where he was in all the way.

"What if I tear?!" She cried more, he continued to kiss her, replying with, "You won't, love. I used plenty of lube and I am going very slowly. I won't hurt you inside like that."

She sobbed into the pillow as he slowly pulled in and out of her, trying not to moan from how tight she was, because he knew she was in a lot more pain than with her pussy. After a few minutes of his slow pumping, she felt her muscles loosen up a little more and the pain was beginning to fade. He heard her sniffling happening less. He kissed the back of her neck, testing the waters by starting to pump a little faster, causing his bed to creak.

She wiggled from the amazing buzz of the vibrator and the motions of Eli going in and out of her body. She breathed in and out slowly, relieved that the pain was finally subsiding. "You ready for me to fuck you for real, now?" He whispered huskily into her neck. She nodded, "Yes, I think so." He grabbed her hips to lift them off the bed.

"Good."

The rhythm of his hips picked up considerably, as he violated Clare over and over again. "Fuck," He said between heavy breathing, "I always thought you had a nice ass...it really works..out...that your-" He groaned some as he fucked her harder, "it works out that you have such a round tush...perfect cushion for my hips...see?" He pulled out and slammed back into her. She gasped in pleasure, clawing at his bed sheets and panting. "Eli! I'm so full!" It was true, felt so stuffed up by his cock and the dildo.

He chuckled, continuing to fuck her. "Good...I like it that way. Maybe sometime we can get Adam to come put his dick in your mouth while I'm filling you up down here. You'd make a really good slut, Clare." She couldn't seem to pay much attention to the little voice in the back of her head that told her she should be humiliated...his kinkiness wasn't freaking her out. It was helping bring her to orgasm.

"Eli, how do I feel inside?" She was beginning to sweat, the tingling in her pussy intensifying as she built herself up for climax.

"Like your body was made for me all along." He fucked her hard, she knew she would bruise. "Not for Fitz," He slammed into her hard, causing her to scream, "...and DEFINITELY," his hands gripped her asscheeks, "Not for JAKE, either." When he said Jake, his nails dug into the skin of her ass, causing her to yelp.

Clare finally felt herself boil over as Eli's hot cum filled her to the brim. His groans of pleasure were so carnal, so fucking sexy. She tilted her head back and moaned his name loudly, her body spasming before her limbs felt odd and tingly...like they couldn't help hold her up anymore, so after Eli pulled out, Clare collapsed onto his bed.

She was weak and sleepy again like earlier, her eyelids drooping. Eli was breathing heavily beside her.

Soon they were both asleep.

End of chapter 3


End file.
